Talk:Mount
Update Just reserving the page until next month's updates. Malecar Well, it's october now...so much for a july update New Section Pyrodragon thinks a mounts section should be made on the main page and stuff should be done to fill it ~Pyrodragon : I agree parcialy the problem is that with the update, every one came here and gave to much information, creating pages, giving speculation on certain things, so the ones that are steady on the comunity have already started fixing all those type of things and rearranging info if its require. so I think we will get there but just have to be a little patience --Cizagna 17:08, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Looking After Them How do u take care of them ?? Bonuses What do they do? do they give u like 2 extra MP, or do they give you extra stats, or make you run faster out of battle, ect. : They will give a variety of stats as they get level, but currenly only ginger/almont/gold pure breeds are out cross breeds are still in discovery for us the dofus community, and acording to a dev in the community forum it requires at least 11 generations of turkeys with the right caracteristics combinations to develop/apear new classes of turkeys --Cizagna 21:43, 17 October 2006 (UTC) Do All Mounts give a +1 MP bonus though? I thought that having a mount always boosted your MP no mattter what kind? Dommeh (talk) 03:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :No, only Emerald and Emerald crossbreeds give 1 MP. None of the others give MP, but they make you move faster both in and out of fights. They don't make you move further, though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Almond Dragoturkeys Do these dragoturkeys actually give +1 summon? -Rinar 20:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, at lvl 51 the Almond DT gives +1 to summons, this was confirmed and posted to imps village by Eoghammer (Eog was a mod at one time) Almond dragoturkeys now give the +1 summon at level 50, and a second at level 100. See this post by Eoghammer on the impsvillage forum. //PeetTM 21:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Thought it says "it seems" not very assuring --Cizagna (Talk) 21:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Golden Mount The golden mount since the 1.18.2 update seems to have an odd cycle of wisdom bonuses. +1 at level 3, +2 at level 5, +3 at level 8 and so on. The vitality bonus as I've noticed thus far appears to be the same as before. -Stillgrave 17:52 21 March 2007 (UTC) Disadvantage List Clearly not being able to use a pet at the same time as a mount is A HUGE MASSIVE disadvantage and should appear on the list. Please consider changing it back to what it should; ie. reflective of the current pathetic state of the dofus situation. -.- DJRikki :The issue is that mounts are PETS! (did you read the first paragraphs i wrote before you alter it the first time?, thats why it said "advance pet system" and other stuff that what it was trying to explain is that mounts and pets are the same how they are handle thats the difference) so its not a disadvantage as its the same system that shares some common things with the OLD system and the lists its a COMPARATIVE between the OLD pet system and NEW pet system. The fact that you have 2 slots for each kind doesn't mean this will happens its like saying the biggest disadvantage with shields its that you cant wear 2 at the same time or vice verse for the weapons as you have 2 hands and you could clearly grab 2 one-handed weapons.--Cizagna (Talk) 13:31, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Plus you cant use the special spells of Ecaflip and Iop (felintion and brokle) Mount Speed Do you move faster on a mount, like when mining or farming? Do you get to a vein, a fight first? Or does it just appear that way? -yes, this is true i read it somewhere though i am not sure where. you do acctualy move faster when on a mount :yes and please sign your comments (talk) 17:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Pods The amount of pods a turkey can bear in its inventory does not seem as simple as the content on the page states. Looking over a couple turkeys of different colors and levels, I've come to this conclusion: Almond, Ginger, Golden: 100 + 5 per level Almond/Golden, Almond/Ginger: 150 + 5 per level Indigo, Ebony: 200 + 10 per level Indigo/Golden: 250 + 10 per level Orchid, Crimson: 300 + 15 per level Thus, it looks like the pattern is (100 base pods + 5 pods per turkey level) * turkey generation. For striped turkeys, it appears to take the highest generation turkey of the mix as the specified turkey generation, then tosses in 50 extra pods to the total. I'd like to add a few things but don't have a wikia account here's some additions. Disadvantages not noted before: *Special spells Brokkle and Felintion by Iop and Ecaflip are not usable while riding a mount. *My mount takes up xp even after raising it up to a level 100. this last part actually bothers me and I came here looking for perheaps the percentage of xp it takes from me per battle? the wikia does not say what... and yes, I'm very sure he's at 0% . he still takes xp. Advantages: *yes you are faster. race from one side of the screen to another and you'll see it quite clearly. however getting to a recourse first will still be in how quick you can click on it, as the speed is mostly noticable on greater distances. *a fully raised dragoturkey is like having 2 pets at once (well, or 1 and a half, but that's gross) my wellraised Turquise gives me 80pp (like a nomoon, exept that it took me 2 weeks to get 80pp and not say, 8 months of propper feeding) as well as 50 life... and so many lovely extra pods. *you don't really need to feed a mount exept when it becomes unridable. unlike pets that will die eventually if kept in your inventory. that's all i could think of for now, just hoping someone will spot the question in it and find me an answer ;) (namely what's the xp percentage it takes after getting to level 100 :P) a mount will allways get 20% of te fight, yet that 20% isnt taken from the rider, so when giving 90% to the mount it acctualy gets 110% :this is correct, mounts now get 20% free xp on top of what you donate. If you donate 0% the mount gets a free 20% that is not stolen from the rider. --Shreloche 12:18, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Golden Dragoturkey Are the stats for the Golden Dragoturkey's correct. For the pure breed it says +40 Wisdom yet for the striped it says +25 Wisdom. Can anyone go into more detail about this? Galrauch 10:30, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Striped stats differ from pure bred. They are technically different mounts, I think, although they have similar stats. I suppose that's just how it works.... AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 11:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :It means something like if you have a pure golden when it reaches lvl 100 it will have +40 wisdom when mounting it, if you have a striped that its a Golden+AnyOtherColor you will obtain +25 wisdom plus the other stats for example a golden/crimson its +25 wisdom +60 str and some vit --Cizagna (Talk) 21:32, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Woops I mis worded my question. I've figured it out now anyway. Galrauch (talk) 21:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Experience Why they still get experience after level 100? Are there any way to disable this? EPyLEpSY 13:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Nope no way to stop them gaining the XP. PerfidousT 13:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Set them to 0% and they won't steal xp from you. They get a free 20%, but it isn't yours. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Armor Can anyone say me where is Armored Dragoturkey? :You get them from Godfather Fortunes. Galrauch (talk) 21:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Mount overview Wouldn't it be better to put , esspecially the striped ones, all the different types of mounts in a better table or something like that? The way it is now, is one big chaos in my opinion. I tried to find a mount that would give a decent amount of intelligence, but also some other nice stats, but I end up searching and scrolling like half an hour and still haven't found the ideal one(Because I don't have any logical overview for intelligence ones) Maybe someone can put the mounts in an automatically generated table, like the weapon pages? Just put everything in rows, so you can sort them out. If you want to have a mount with intelligence, just click on the symbol in the intelligence row and you'll see the mounts with the most intelligence in top of the table, and have a perfect overview of the rate intelligence:other stats. (Although I don't know how these tables work, so this might even be impossible to make ) Koentjuh1 (talk) 17:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :If I'm honest with you I think that the whole Mounts section needs to be re done. There's far too many redundancies between Mount and Dragoturkies page. Though there's also massive work which needs to be done all over the Wiki anyway. Perhaps one day but right now I think it'd be best to record all the 1.29 changes (Then it'll likely be 2.0 and all those new images ._.). Galrauch (talk) 19:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could use some help. Perhaps reduce Dragoturkey to a simple disambiguation page and organize all info on Mount? I don't know what would be ideal... that's why I gave up and made my own tables to use (and just added another set per your suggestion, Koentjuh1). Hope they help. http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aetnaria/Turkeys Aetnaria (talk) 02:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Good idea. The dragoturkey page is full of info that is already listed on the mount page. However, I find the overview of the dragoturkey page better than the one of the mounts ( Less chaos etc.) And your page is perfect Aetnaria :) (Saved me like 10 minutes searching and found directly the two mounts that are most suitable for me). I've made a sortable table. I like it very much, but what do you think? (React here, my talk page or the talk page of the table itself.) The table can be found Here. Koentjuh1 (talk) 20:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC)